Fitzgeralds and Cullens, Oh My
by paige00123
Summary: What would have happened if Carlisle had been the doctor in the ER when Anna was in the accident?
1. Prologue

*****A/N- I don't own any character in this story!!!**

**A/N- This Story takes place when Renesmee is 13, so AFTER Breaking Dawn. It also starts right after the accident in My Sister's Keeper. The Cullens moved to Providence, Rhode Island after the Volturi came because because people became suspicious of them*****

Carlisle's POV

My hospital pager buzzed as I was sitting in the Doctor's Lounge. An Emergency. I say goodbye to my "friends" and head downstairs to see what's going on. I walk into the ER and see a man and a girl about the age of my grand-daughter, being wheeled in on stretchers.

"What happened?" I asked the Fire Fighter accompanying the two inside.

"A car accident. This is Campbell Alexander," he said pointing at the man, "and this is my daughter Anna Fitzgerald."

He told me that Campbell had been driving Anna to the hospital to see her sister after a law suit, he was a lawyer. And that they had been at a stoplight when a car T-Boned them, on Anna's side.

I looked over both of them carefully, quickly studying what might be wrong, and soon decided that Anna looked much, much worse than Campbell Alexander. Anna's dad helped me get her onto an ER bed, and I checked her out. Soon after I found that she was brain dead...

**A/N- ohhh cliffie!!!!!!!! sorry this chapter was short, and not very good, but the rest will be better.**


	2. Anna

**A/N- Sorry it took me SO long to update, i was grounded! :( anyway so here's the next chapter!!!!!! :D Please R&R, and if you have suggestions please feel free to tell me!!!!! thanks!!!!!!! :) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters in this story**

~Carlisle's POV~

Anna is brain dead... what do i do? what do i tell the family? well of course i tell them the truth, but HOW? that was my true question. I wondered if this was the same thing the doctors thought when they first saw my wife, so many years ago..... I walk to the waiting room and while doing so i think, about everything... I'm going to get the family to let them see Anna one last time. But as i'm walking i hear wheels behind me, and when I turn to look I see a nurse wheeling Anna on the stretcher.

"Where are you taking her?" I ask the nurse

"To the morgue, there's already NO chance or survival, she already has a place there."

"NO!! I have to let the family see her one more time."

"I'm sorry," says the nurse, "we already have her bed, she is already 'registered' downstairs."

Great, I have ANOTHER thing to tell the family, not only is their daughter practically dead, but they can't say goodbye or anything. This is awful. No Carlisle, pull yourself together!! keep your cool, I tell my self.

~Sarah's POV~

What's going to happen?? Oh God, here comes the doctor....

Dr. Cullen walks through the door of the waiting room. I prepare myself for the worst.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald?" Dr. Cullen asks. We stand and walk toward him, "I am so incredibly sorry to tell you, but Anna is brain dead, and isn't expected to survive for much longer. She also has already been taken downstairs, I'm sorry"

"Oh GOD!! DAMMIT!!!!!!!!! why did i ever put her through everything if it weren't for me she wouldn't be dead!!!!!! dammit dammit dammit!!" I say to Brian after the doctor leaves. We are both in tears by this point.

~Alice's POV~

_At the Cullen house Alice and Jasper are in their room sitting together talking. _

I suddenly blank out and am in a vision.

***A girl that we've never seen before show up on our door step carried by Carlisle. I open the door and am soon followed by Nessie, wanting to know what's going on.***

Jasper hugs me tighter as I remember everything.

"Alice, sweetie, what did you see?"

" A girl will show up on our porch tomorrow, carried by Carlisle," I try to tell him what I saw, "I have never seen her before, so I have NO idea what's going to happen. Jazzy I hate not knowing..."

"Love, it's okay." he soothes me and i calm down instantly.

~Kate's POV~

I can tell that something BAD has happened when Mom, Dad, and Jesse walk into my room, crying.

"What happened?!?" i ask, "Don't lie to me I can take it I promise!!!" I'm screaming.

They surround me, and tell me the whole story. I cry. I suddenly sit bolt upright in bed, look at my parents, and say, "I'm going to see her."

"You can't, she's downstairs." My mom says, not knowing that patients CAN go down there. I smile, kind of, and get up.

"KATE!!! No you can't go there, or walk that far!!" My mother screams at me.

**_4 hours later 9:00 pm_**

~Carlisle's POV~

Once I knew most people had left the hospital, and once I knew for sure that the Fitzgeralds had left. I headed down to the Morgue, where i could still here Anna's heart beating in ragged almost lifeless thuds. I had to think a lot and "mentally prepare myself" for this. I could do it. I leaned down and bit her... that was all it took. One bite and she was already reacting fast. I knew now that this would work. I was leaning down over Anna, when I heard the door open.......

~Kate's POV~

I walked into the Morgue, and saw the most surprising thing...EVER!!!!! A doctor was leaning over my sister's seemingly dead body......

**A/N- oooohhh another cliffie!!!!! yay!!!! that chappie was longer.....i hope you liked it!!!!! it was longer and kinda confusing because of all the different POVs srry about that!!!! please R&R!!!!!!!! **

**~3~ BellaC.**


End file.
